Love is Forever Just like Time
by Anime917
Summary: Set in the world of the 1940's, Euphemia Devonshire lost her mother and was given immortality. Knowing that she would live forever, she finds solitude in her own little world. But a man who would becomes the World's Darkest Wizard, finds her instead. Mature for lemons, imagery, language, use of drugs
1. Prologue

**I'm starting this new fanfiction beacuse I read Not Enough Answer's An Exquisite Pain, I love it and I wanted to start making this story as a prequel. **

The rain was coming down light at first but then became hard onto the pavement of the small village out in the country. The stores and hotels were closing at the late hour and the pouring rain, light came from them.

She was walking in the rain, her clothes were soaking wet and her long dark was sticking to her pale white face.

She walked as the rain continue falling from the dark clouds above, she was holding herself with her arms around her. Her eyes were dark and tired, she was panting lightly and walked slowly to the wet brick wall beside her. She stood against it and fell down to the ground, she splash the water away as she sat.

She stared up at the sky and a tear fell down from her eye, her eyes were a beautiful rare color of grey with a tint of brown mixed in them. Blood was dripping down onto the pavement from her clothing, she shivered in the coldness of the dark night. Her teeth chattering and her body shaking showing that she was cold.

She held up her pale white hand to the sky, tears fell down her cheeks as she stared at the cloudy night sky.

"I'm...not...ready..." The words slipped out from her mouth as she fell into blackness.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning with Sickness

_**August 31st, 1942**_

"Jesus! Oh Lord, please help me with this child!" A woman with short brown hair and glasses ran with a bag in her hand, her glasses were falling to the edge of her nose as she ran. "Where could she be?"

The woman was standing in the middle of a wizard store that were selling clothing, the woman gave a loud sigh and yelled.

"Euphemia Annabel Devonshire! Where are you!?"

At the same time, outside in the London city park; was a young teenage girl with short light brown hair in the park. She had a long skirt with a white blouse and a hat on her as she was standing on the edges of the water fountain on her tiptoes.

"One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three." She counting as she stared at her feet, she was moving her feet like a ballerina on the edge. She twirled around and counted again. "One. Two. Thr-"

"Elmelia!" The young girl missed her footing and screamed a bit as she fell into the fountain, she made a big splash as she fell.

The girl sat up and coughed up some water and looked up to see a laughing boy with short blond that was about her age, he was pointing at her and fell to the ground as he laughed hard.

"Oh man Elm! You looked like you got caught with your hand in a goat's arse!" The boy laughed and laughed until he started to cry as he laughed, Em took off her now soaked hat and threw it at the boy's face. It landed on him and made him fall back on the ground.

Em gave a grin and whip her hair to dry it a little, she looked up and saw the boy holding out a hand.

"Sorry 'bout that, just don't shake your hair at me like a wet dog." She grabbed his hand and he helped her stand up and out of the fountain, the boy gave her still wet hat back.

"You got me soaked Adam, how am I going to tell my aunt about this?" Em said to the blond boy named Adam, he gave a grin at her.

"Tell her that you met a fish and they wanted to slopping with you. But you said no and they got you soaked." She gave a light punch to his shoulder.

"Like that story is going to work." She twirled around to get her clothes a bit dry.

"Hey, you don't know about that unless you try." She gave a snort and took off her soaked shoes, she started to walk barefoot with Adam behind him. They walked out of the park and into the busy street.

"Do you think that everyone is gonna have a good year at Hogwarts? Since you know, Gindleward is out there, making things a living hell." Adam asked Em who was looking at the Muggle window shoppers.

"I don't know Adam, you know that I never liked politics and war. I got my own war to handle." She said in an aggravated voice, he gave a nod to her.

"Right, with your mum's sickness and almost being 16 is hard." Em's eyes started to darken but she looked up and saw her house up ahead, she started to walk a little faster while Adam catched up with her.

He asked as she looked away and stopped walking as they got in front of her house. It was an apartment that she lived in and shared many other houses to different people, she was okay with it since she wasn't going to live there for long.

"I don't know Adam, the doctor told me that this is a rare disease and that no one has survived it. It's like smallpox but it's inside of her body and not out, it's making her sicker so I don't know." He gave a final nod and walked close to her and gave a small hug.

"I hope she gets better by the end of this year." She didn't say anything even when he said his goodbyes to her and walked away from her, she turned to her house and walked inside and up the stairs. She opened the door and put her shoes down.

"I'm home mum!" Em yelled out loud as she closed the door behind her.

"I'm in the sun room honey!" Em got a scared look and ran towards the sun room, she stood in the door way and saw her mother in a wooden rocker. She was staring out at the multiple windows that let the sun come in the room and into the dark, old house.

"Mum, you should be in bed. You're going to hurt yourself more." Em said as she walked towards her mother, her mother had long brown hair that had some white strands in it. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a pale crystal blue, she looked young for a mother; about in her late 20's to early 30's. She had a blue nightgown and slippers.

"I wanted to see the sun for a bit, it looked nice out today." Em gave a small smile to her mother. She was always suborn like herself, she hadn't seen the sun for a couple days because of the doctor visits and sleeping in during summer break.

Em had taken care of her mother ever since she was 13 that was when the sickness started. Her mother coughed up some blood onto a handkerchief.

"Mom, you need to get back into bed." Em said to her mother as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay honey, I'm fine." Her mother grabbed a white cane that had laid next to the rocker and lifted herself up with it, her mother turned around and walked towards the door.

"Are you sure mum? Last time you almost fell." Em said to her mother as she walked down the hallway.

"Do you think I'm an old lady? I'm only 30!" Her mother said in an old lady voice and raised her cane up and waved it, Em laughed at her mother. Her mother still had humor in her even with the sickness that made her mother almost bedridden for the rest of her life.

"Okay, I'm the bed Euphie." Em smiled at the nickname, Euphie was the only nickname that was used by her mother. Her mother loved her daughter's name and the reason why she named her daughter Euphemia Annabel Snow, she had a reason for each one.

'Euphemia was the name that I found in a book, it was a beautiful elf that had your color eyes and Annabel was from my favorite poem from Edgar Allen Poe.'

Em smiled at the memory and walked in the kitchen to grab a cup of water for her mother until the door opened and her aunt walked in. She had a red face, as red as a cherry with her glasses hanging on the tip of her nose.

"Hello Aunt Sandra. How was shopping?" Em asked her aunt as she walked towards her mother's room.

"Where were you?! I looked everywhere for you in that store!" Her aunt yelled at her. "And why are you soaking wet?"

Em stopped to look down at her clothes, they were still wet and she made a trail of wet footprints behind her.

"Em? You were soaking wet?" Her mother asked from her room, Em gave a small snort.

Her mother was also clueless, this wasn't from the sickness. It was something that her mother was always, she forgot everything or just didn't notice it. Her mother was what, some Muggles call...'A Blond'.

"Fantine! Are you going to let this go without asking your own daughter?" Aunt Sandra asked out loud to her half-blood witch sister, Aunt Sandra was the only Muggle in the room. There was silence for a moment.

"Fine. Euphie, how did you get soaking wet?" Aunt Sandra gave an aggravated sigh.

"I fell in a fountain mum, I was practicing ballet again." Em said out loud as she walked towards her mother's room with the glass.

"Oh really? How was it?" Her mother asked.

"It went well until Adam came and made me fall into the water and I got soaked. Don't worry, I punched him." Her mother laughed as her daughter chuckled.

"That's not what a lady does!" Aunt Sandra yelled out loud to them in the other room, she marched towards the bedroom where her sister and her niece were in.

The room had blue walls and white ceiling, a dresser and a bed. It looked Muggle-liked, there was a case that kept Em's mother's wand in it. It had dust on the top of it and around it.

_When the last time mum was used her wand?_

"A lady does not practice ballet on a water fountain, a lady does not hit a man and a lady does not leave herself soaking wet throughout entire city!" Aunt Sandra yelled at her niece.

"And? I don't care, I don't really want to be a lady like that." Em said to her aunt, Aunt Sandra gave an angered look. "What if I want to practice ballet? What if I hit a man? What if I am soaking wet? I don't really care about that."

"Are you saying this all to me? To me?! Your own aunt?" Aunt Sandra yelled at her.

"So? I can say all that to you, I'm in a free country and I can say what I want. And I believe that women should wear pants and vote also, and they can marry who they want." Aunt Sandra gave an angered face.

"A lady should never say that!" She raised her hand above her to slap her niece.

"_Stupefy." _Fantine said out loud as Aunt Sandra fell backward and onto the hard, dusty floor. She looked up at Em, Em looked shocked and then turned around to her mother. She had her wand in her hand as she sat on the bed, her hand looked weak and pale. You could see the blood veins in her hand, her mother gave a stare at her sister.

"If you dare lay a hand on my daughter, you will never have a hand again. So think about that again before you even raise your hand." Fantine put her wand in her lap and laid down on the bed as Aunt Sandra got up and ran out of the house.

"Mom, you didn't have to do that-" Em was beginning to say.

"Well I did it, you are my flesh and blood and I will take care of you even if I am sick. If I was so sick that I couldn't even raise a wand then I will fall off the bed and protect you, you are my only daughter and I love you more than my own life." Fantine said as she laid in the bed, Em gulped down her spit and nodded at her mother.

Her mother never said those words in that tone before, it was always sweet. Not angry or stressed.

"Now, you need to get ready for tomorrow. It's the first day of coming back to Hogwarts, you need to finish packing before I smack you with my wand." Her mother said with a chuckle and a smile on her face, Em nodded and walked out of her mother's room and into her own small room.

It looked exactly the same as her mother's but there was a suitcase with a little bit of clothing inside of it. Em walked towards it and grabbed a couple of clothes from her dresser to put in her suitcase, she grabbed some other things that she needed. Makeup, her wand, photos, etc. She was almost finish when she was putting her old and torn ballet slippers in her suitcase.

"These are really old now, I should throw them away before they break." Em said as she stared at the slippers, she grabbed them and walked towards the side of her bed. She sat down and laid back onto the bed, she stared at the ceiling as the sun settled. It made the lighting in her room orange, she looked down at the slippers and sighed.

_"Do you think there's a cure for it?" "I don't know Adam, the doctor told me that this is a rare disease and that no one has survived it. It's like smallpox but it's inside of her body and not out, it's making her sicker so I don't know." _

_I want her to be better, so we can out and have fun like before...Before..._

"Honey?" Em sat up and saw her mother standing in the doorway, she was leaning against the wall.

"Mum! You should be asleep!" She said as she stood up and walked towards her mother, her mother shooked her head and put out her hand in front of her.

"I thought you wanted these." In her hand were a brand new pair of ballet slippers, they were light pink and no markings on them. No dirt, no torn fabric, they were brand new. Em grabbed them from her mother and held them in her hands. "Your old pair were already getting ready to break on you so I saved some money for you to buy them."

They were heavy, Em didn't matter. She had tears in her eyes as she stared at them, she jumped on her mother and hugged her tight.

"Thank you! I love you so much mum!" She said out loud as her mother put her hand on her back and smiled.

"I'm happy that you love them. Don't go breaking them now." Em pulled away and nodded at her mother, her mother put her hand on her daughter's cheek and wiped a tear away. "Promise me that you won't cry in front of anyone, show that you are strong. You are brave and you will always will, never asked for anyone's help and do not...Let anyone allow to hurt your heart."

Em nodded at her mother once again as her mother hugged her.

"I love you Euphie, and I hope you save that love for someone else when I die. For someone that needs it, for someone that worked for it." Em started to cry in her mother's arms, she held her mother tight. She hated when her mother talked about her dying, she didn't want to accept the fact that her mother was dying quickly. She barely accepted when she found out that her mother was sick with a rare disease.

"I promise mum, I promise. I haven't kissed a guy so that's kind of hard to do." Her mother gave a chuckle.

"You kissed Adam before, you were children and you bumped into each other." Em looked at her mother.

"Mum, we busted our lips. I don't want to call that my first kiss." Her mother laughed at her, there was a moment of silence.

"I love you mum." Em said to her mother who was still hugging her daughter.

"I love you too Euphie. Why don't we have some dinner? I made some pie for you Going Away Party." Her mother pulled away and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"But that's not dinner mum." Em said as she put down the slippers on the bed and walked towards her mother.

"Well to me that's dinner!" Her mother said out loud and I laughed.


	3. Chapter 2: Death's Angel

_**June 21st, 1943**_

The alarm outside was blaring loudly, it echoed throughout the empty houses on each street. The street was empty with the bombs falling down from the sky, Em was running through the house.

"Mom!" Em yelled outloud as she ran, her clothing was torn and dirty. Her face was also dirty and her hair, it made the brown in her hair turn almost black by the dirt and smoke. She looked through everywhere in the house and heard some boards moving from the room across her.

"Mom!" She ran towards the boards and picked them up, she saw a man below the boards. His skin was pale and his eyes blank, he was already dead. "I'm sorry sir." She closed his eyes and stood up.

"Euphie?!" Fantine yelled outloud, Em ran towards the yelling and found herself in the attic. She thought about how she got up here fast but stopped when she heard her mother yelling for her again.

"Euphie!" Em saw her mother trapped under a big plank that fell from above, she ran towards her and tried to pick up the plank but it was too heavy. She tried to push it off her mother but when she did, her mother screamed in pain.

Em looked underneath the plank and saw what was trapped, her mother's legs and feet.

"I'm sorry mum, you are here because of me." Em said as she looked up at her mother, her mother grabbed her daughter's shoulder and coughed up some blood. "Mum!"

Em kneed close to her mother, who was coughing up some blood. It fell down from the corner of her mouth.

"D-Don't worry...I'm fine. Just some blood." Fantine said as she panted.

"No you are not! You need to go to the hospital!" Em said outloud as she tried to think of a plan.

"No! I can't, I'm stuck under this plank and I don't have my wand." Her mother said outloud to her, Em had a lump in her throat.

"Then I will use my wand to-" Em was taking out her wand from her pocket.

"No you can't! I will not let you get in trouble because of me." Fantine said, Em gave a nod and put her wand back in her pocket. "I'm going to die and I will not let my only daughter get in trouble for using magic to try and save me."

Em lowered her head and put her hands in her lap, they turned into fists and tears were in her eyes.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Em asked her trapped mother. Fantine gave a small smile to her.

"Be with me when I die." Em raised her head to her mother, tears were still in her eyes. The air raid was still going on outside, bombs falling down from the sky and hitting the ground were the only sound in the room.

"Don't say that! I will not let you die in front of me! You are the only person I have left that still loves me unconditionally! Please don't say that!" Em yelled outloud, tears were ready to fall.

Fantine put her hand on top of her daughter's, Em stared at her mother. Fantine gave a small smile and chuckled.

"I have to say that Euphie, it's the truth. It's the reality that we are stuck in, you can say that I'm not gonna die but I am. I'm sick, I'm stuck under this plank during a air-raid. That's the twisted reality that we are stuck in ever since I put you in this world. And I'm sorry that I had to put you in this sick thing called Earth." Tears fell down Em's eyes, they were running down her cheeks and falling down on her mother's hand.

"M...Mum..." Fantine lean up to her daugher and kissed her wet cheek.

"I love you so much Euphie, and I hope you find someone that will have that love that you gave me. I want you to make them work for that heart of yourself, I don't want you to have a heart break and I want you to have a long and happy marriage. Make me a grandmother, heck, make me a great grandmother. I just want you to live a long life full of happiness and love. Don't let anyone make you cry, don't let anyone see you cry. Be strong and brave and don't forget to change." Em nodded at her mother and let her lean back on the floor and stared at the ceiling, the air-raids were getting quiet.

All of the sudden, a light was shining from above the hole of the ceiling. Em looked up and saw black wings and a hooded person. She thought it was a dementor at first but saw a face, it had black, void eyes and a smile. It had pale, white skin like a corpse.

Em stood up and grabbed her wand from her pocket and held it out in front of her.

"W-Who are you!?" Em said to the hooded winged creature, the creature just kept smiling.

"I'm the one with many names." Em stared at the creature and kept her wand pointed at the creature. "You don't have to use a spell at me, I'm not going to kill you but make a deal with you."

Em gave a confused look and was about to let her guard down to let the creature talk more.

_What the hell are you doing?!_

She heard that tiny little voice say and remember, she continue to point the creature with her wand.

"What deal? For my soul?" The creature gave a slight chuckle and kept it's black eyes on Em's brown eyes.

"A deal for your mother's life." Em's eyes went wide and let her wand down and her guard, she stared at the creature with tear-filled eyes.

"Y-You can save her life?" The creature nodded.

"Yes and I don't have to take your soul, all I need is for her to sign the Immortality Contract." Em's eyes went wide again.

"Immortality Contract? What? You are going to give her immortality?" The creature nodded.

"Yes, if she wants it, then she gets it." Em went to her mother and held her hand.

"Mum! You are gonna live!" Em said to her mother who had her eyes closed, Em looked at the creature. "You are going to give her immortality right? This isn't a trick?"

"Of course it isn't, this is a chance for your mother's wish to come true. To finally be alive once again and see you grow up more." Em nodded and told the creature to start.

The creature gave a nod and floated over next to Fantine. It lean down to her ear and whisper in her ear, Em stared at her mother and held her hand tighter. The creature's eyes became wide but gave a nod towards Fantine, it held up it's hand and put it on Fantine's hand that Em was holding.

"What-" Em was about to say before she felt a shock through out her body, she screamed as the pain circled inside of her. She fell to the floor and screamed, she held onto her body and looked up at the creature. "W-What...D-Did you...Do to me?" She studdered out.

"I gave you immortality not your mother, your mother wanted you to have it. Not her. But now your mother will be happy, knowing that her only daughter can live forever and not being able to die for another few years." The creature looked over to Fantine, her eyes were still close. Em crawled over to her mother and held her hand. Her breathing became quiet, her skin became corpse pale.

Em's eyes were wide, red and filled with more tears.

"M...Mum? Y-You there?" There was a moment of silence, the only sound in the room was Em's heavy breathing and hiccups.

"Mum...Mum...Please. Don't leave me alone." Em started to scream and cry, the winged creature flew up to the hole and vanished into the dark clouded sky. Leaving Em to cry until the light outside became dark and the sun was gone, it was completly dark. No moon. No stars.

Em was still on the floor, her eyes were puffy and red from the hours of crying. She held herself and closed her eyes.

_I don't want to live anymore. I don't want to be alone._


	4. Chapter 3: Troublemaker

_**4 months later, October 2nd, 1943**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

Outside of the courtyard, students were talking to one of another and relaxing. At this time of year, it was fall and the trees started to change from a green to a brown and red color. The leaves fell as the students talked and laughed, but a group of male 4th year Slytherin students were surrounding a young 1st year boy who wore Hufflepuff robes and holding onto a book.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" One of the older boys said as he hit the younger boy on his chest hard with his finger, the boy almost fell to the ground with the strength. The other students were whispering as they stared at the scene.

"P-Please, I-I need to leave." The other boys started to push him when the boy was trying to walk away, they pushed him so hard that he fell face-down on the grass. The 4th year boys started to laugh at the boy.

"Hey!" The boys turned around and saw a girl with dark brown hair that was almost past her shoulders, she had dark grey eyes as she stood away from the boys. She gave a scowl at them.

"What do you want girl?" One of the boys said as they stared at the girl, the girl had ran to them and kicked the boy that pushed the Hufflepuff boy with his finger in the groin. The 4th year Slytherin had fallen to the grass, the others looked from their friend to the girl.

"Y-You're..." One of the boys started to say.

"You're the Devonshire girl!" The other boys said outloud at the same time, the Devonshire girl punched one of the other boys in the face. The boy fell down and the others started to run away from the girl.

"Yeah that's right! Run you bastards!" The girl yelled at the running Slytherin boys, she gave a sigh and walked over to the young Hufflepuff boy who was cowering on the ground. "Hey, are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

The girl held out her hand to the young boy, the boy looked up at her and saw her dark grey eyes had turned into a normal color of grey. The boy shooked his head and accepted her hand, she helped him up and picked up his book.

The girl looked down at the book and read the title.

"Captain America, this looks like one of those 'comic books'." The girl said as the boy blushed a little.

"My father got me the 1st issue, I really like them." The girl gave a small chuckle as she looked at the cover and back.

"Can I borrow it? It's looks like a good read." The 1st year gave a nod.

"Of course, take it as a thank you for saving me." The girl gave a small smile at the boy and walked away. "Wait! What's your name?"

The girl turned around to see the boy, he was waving his hand at her. She gave a small smile and said outloud.

"It's Em! Em Devonshire, I'm a 4th year in Ravenclaw!" The boy gave a nod as Em walked away, disappering from his view.

The boy gave a small smile before his smile disappered into a shock look.

_Em Devonshire!? As in, 'Devonshire the Troublemaker'?! _The boy stood in the courtyard with a shocked face.

Em fast walked through the hallway filled with students from different years and houses, she held the Captain America comic book in her hands. She ran past the other students as they gave glances at her. Her black and purple robes were flowing a bit as she almost run, she had a small smile on her face.

She walked into a classroom that was empty and opened the window, she climbed out of the classroom and jumped onto the grass of the cold air of the large yard of the castle. She ran down the hill, towards the entrance of the woods.

"Hagrid!" She yelled outloud as she ran, she saw her large, black haired friend ahead of her. He waved at her as he tried to get her attention, she ran up to him and stopped. Her height was up to his chest.

"Hello there Eupi, how are yeh doin' today?" Hagrid said as he gave a small smile at her, she smiled back.

"I'm doing fine Hagrid, look what I got!" She held up the comic book, he looked at it and gave a wide smile.

"Is tha' a 'comic book'?" She gave a nod at him and let him hold it, Hagrid stared at it and flipped through the pages. "It has more pictures 'n words."

"This kid let me borrow it as a thanks for beating up some kids. He was pretty afraid as a 1st year but he's still nice." Hagrid looked at her, away from the book.

"Yeh beat up some kids? I told you not ter do that again." He raised his voice at her, she gave a small scowl at him.

"It's their reason that they picked a fight, they were beating up a little kid!"

"But still! Tha' doesn' mean yeh gotta continue tha' fight! Not ev'ryone is dependin' on yeh ter do the fightin'. She wouldn't wan' yeh ter get in trouble all the time an' neither do I!" Em had her head down, her bangs were covering her eyes.

"And how do you know what my mother wanted?! You never knew her that long enough to know what she wanted! She wanted me to help other people and protect the ones I love!" She yelled outloud and started to run away from Hagrid, she ran towards the castle

"Eupi! Come back!" He yelled out to her but she didn't turn back, she ignored him as she ran.

Em stood against the balcony railing of the Astronomy tower, she stared out at the sun-setting sky. The wind was blowing her hair and robes, she lowered her head and slowly sat down. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

_I'm acting like a 13 year old. I'm supposed to be 16 not acting like a little kid. _

She sat in silence, she looked up at the sky.

_"Your mother will be happy, knowing that her only daughter can live forever and not being able to die for another few years." _

"AGH!" She screamed outloud, her voice echoed throughout the tower and the outside world. Her eyes were watering with the hard wind on her eyes, she stopped and looked at the beautiful orange colored sky.

"Merlin, someone has a loud set of lungs. It's defected." A voice said outloud from the staircase of the tower, Em turned around and saw Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, how did you found me and knew it was me?" She asked as the professor walked towards her, he stood beside her as he looked at the colorful sky.

"Because, I was there when you was taken to the mental hospital in your town, I heard your screams and yells as they gave you medicine. I remember your voice completely." Em didn't look at the professor, she tried so hard to forget the memories of the horrible building and the drugs. "They thought you were a rebellious girl, trying to not listen to the rules of society and cutting your hair that was so short, it could have been shaved."

She smiled a bit at the last bit.

"You remind me of my younger sister, she was suffering the same problem that you had. She almost lost it, her mind was gone but she still had her heart." He said to her with a small grin but with sadness in his eyes.

"What was her name?" She asked.

"Ariana, she died before I was a professor here." Em looked away from him and gave a small smile.

"She sounded like my mother, my mother lost her body to the sickness but still had her heart. She wanted me to be happy. She wanted me to grow up a beautiful witch, smart, powerful and doesn't depend on men to do the job." She kept her eyes on the sky.

"Your mother was a smart witch, even if she was . She was happy that she had you." Em looked up at Professor Dumbledore and stood up, she took out her wand from the pocket of her robes. "Your mother had a Veela hair wand, she was beautiful like you but not as smart as the others."

She gave a chuckle and stared at her wand.

"My grandmother was a Veela, that's the reason why I and my mother are beautiful. My mother was more of a wizard than me, she could do more spells and potions."

"You have to learn and pratice, you will be like her. Maybe even more powerful." Em put her wand back in her pocket.

"I must go now Professor, it's dinner time." Dumbledore gave a nod at her.

"You must go, before everyone eats your dinner." Em nodded and started to run across the room, and to the stairs. "Don't forget to take your medicine."

Professor Dumbledore said outloud for her to hear, she continue to run down the stairs to the dinning hall.

"Young girls, they are always on the run." Dumbledore said as he stood alone in the tower with the sun gone in the sky, and the moon raising up.


	5. Chapter 4: Scratches

Em laid on her bed, she was wearing a long white nightgown that covered her legs. Her brown hair was spread on the pillow that her head was on. She didn't cover herself with a blanket but laid there out in the cold air, she stared up at the roof of her canope bed. Her grey eyes were bright in the darkness of the bedroom that she shared with the other girl students, they were asleep in their own beds, not caring about waking up right now. Em didn't remember their names since she didn't care.

She hadn't cared about making friends since that day, 4 months ago.

Em looked at her left and looked out the window that was near her, it was night, the stars were shining bright outside but no moon was out. Em gave a sigh and sit up in her bed, her hand touched up to her chest. She could feel the scar beneath the nightgown, the scar that always remind her of that day.

_I can't sleep, but I shouldn't mope all night._

She shooked her head and moved her legs to the side of the bed, her feet touched the cold floor, she didn't care about the coldness and stood up out of bed. She slowly tiptoed out of the room and even out of the Ravenclaw common room.

Em had walked down the staircases and was walking down the large corrider, as she walked, she heard a piano playing. She stopped walking and frozed, she felt a warm feeling inside of her as she listened to the piano.

_"Mommy!" The young Em ran past the present Em and ran towards her mother that was playing the piano, Fantine stopped playing the piano to hug her daughter._

_"My dearest." She said to her as she hugged her, she picked her up and sat her down beside her. Fantine started to play the piano again, right where she left off. Em was in amazement as she watched her mother play the large musical instrument._

Em's eyes started to get watery but she rubbed her eyes and started to walk again, she followed the music that was playing and it led her to the Music room. She opened the door slowly and walked into the room, she closed the door behind her and she stared at what she saw.

A young man, with almost curled black hair and pale skin was sitting in front of the grand piano in the center of the entire room. He wore a long sleeved dress shirt and black pants, he didn't wear any shoes either. His pale fingers were moving across the keys, his dark brown eyes followed his fingers as he played. The stars lit the moon in the room, she could see him cleary as she walked towards him slowly.

But when she was about a foot away from him, he turned his head and stopped playing. She frozed and looked up to his eyes, she saw that they were dark but they changed. They looked almost red colored.

"What are you doing in here? How did you even get in here?" He raised his voice at her, she stared at him and stood her ground.

"I heard you playing and it wasn't hard to get in, it wasn't locked." She said to him, he gave a confused face for a second as he looked away from her but he looked right back at her. He looked down at her body, she felt like he was staring at her like she was naked.

She crossed her arms across her chest and right when she did that, he stood up and walked in front of her. He was a few inches taller than her but she didn't really care about height, she looked up to him.

"What? Stop staring you fucking pervert." She told him, he gave a small grin.

"I'm not staring, I'm obsevering." He said to her as he stared at her eyes, he saw that they were dark grey. He gave a scoff at this and waved his hand. "I'm leaving."

He walked past her and felt a pressure, he looked at her and saw that she was looking at him.

"What?" He asked her with a angered tone.

"Obsevering my arse, more like staring at me like a snake ready to strike." She said to him, he gave a scoff and grabbed her arm. She slapped him, causing her fingernails to scratch his cheek. He paused and she kicked his leg, he let go of her arm to grabbed his leg. She started to run out of the room and ran up the stairs, the young man had ran out of the music room and saw her running up the stairs.

He gave a grin and touched his cheek, he pulled his hand away from his face and looked at it. There was drops of blood on his fingertips, he gave a scoff and looked back at the stairs.

_Those damn claws._

A cooing sound was heard, it was close to Em so she raised her hand up, she felt a soft touch to her hand and she gave a small smile. She raised her head out of the covers to see her owl, sitting on the head bed board. It was grey and was a little bit small but large enough to send letters, she moved her hand closer to the owl. The owl rubbed it's head against her hand and she rubbed lightly on it's head.

"It's good to see you Rainsrose, and a good morning to you too." Em said to the owl, she gave a smile to it and it cooed at her. Em's chin was on her pillow and the blanket was covering her head, she stopped rubbing her owl's head to look around her.

It was already morning, the sun was shining through the large windows of the bedroom and warming up the room. Em remembered last night, she didn't go to sleep till 2 o' clock. She had ran away from that crazy boy that she scratched, she was already out of breath when she got in the common room. She was tired when she got in her bed and just fell asleep on the spot. She felt afraid for a minute before she passed out, when this thought ended, she looked over at her nightstand and saw the small antique clock that still shown the time, 8:15.

Em gave a groan as she pulled the blanket back over her head, she was about to go back to sleep but her owl cooed at her. She gave another groan and pulled the blanket off her, she got of the bed and grabbed her Ravenclaw robes.

"I love you too Rainsrose." She said to her owl as she stripped off her nightgown and started to get dress for the day.

**A few minutes later**

Em was walking down the hall filled with students when she walked past a group of teenager girls talking to each other in whispers, but they weren't quiet whispers.

"Have you seen Tom Riddle's face?"

"Oh, it looks like a cat scratched him really bad!"

"I heard it was a girl that scratched him."

"No way!" Two of the girls said in unison.

"Yes, people heard yelling in the music room and was going to check who was there but only Tom Riddle was there and he was bleeding from his cheek."

"Who would scratched his face? It's too precious!"

"A girl jealous of his beauty! That's what!" Em gave a groan as she heard them.

_Great, I clawed the most famous guy in school. What else could happen to me today?_

She walked away from the group of girls and was stopped by a group of boys.

She looked at them to see that it was the group of 4th year Slytherins that was bullying the Hufflepuff boy, one of the boys had a black eye.

"Look who it is boys, it's the Devonshire girl." One of the taller boy said.

"What do you guys want? I'm not a threat to you so why bother?" Em said to them, the boys gave a grin.

"Well it's payback for kicking one of our guys balls and punching one of us in the face." Some of the boys moved behind Em, she gave a sigh at them.

"I'm not in the mood to fight right now." Em said to them, the boys didn't care and instead gave chuckles at her. She was about to take out her wand but a hand on her arm, she turned to look and saw the same guy last night that played the piano. But the left side of his side had a large bandage on his cheek, Em's eyes went wide when she saw that.

_I left the cut large enough for that bandage to be on his face. Tom Riddle's face to be exact._

Tom Riddle stood beside her and stared at the main boy with a calm face.

"I believe you were trying to fight this student?" He said to the boy, the boy gave a scoff.

"And why do you care?" He asked him, Tom Riddle gave a grin and pointed at his robe. Em saw beside his Slytherin badge, that there was a prefect badge also. She was shocked to see that also.

_A prefect? I scratched a prefect Tom Riddle? Fuck._

The boy gave a scoff at him.

"And? I don't give a single bloody fuck about that. It just showed that you're a pussy." The boy said to Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle kept his calm face but his eyes didn't. He walked closer to the boy to lean in his ear, he whisper to his ear.

"Do you really want to say that me? I can kill you in a matter of seconds and no one would know that your guts and organs were on the walls and floor." He said to the boy, the boy was scared and walked away from the prefect. "Now, I want you boys to leave this student alone now. Do you listen?" Tom Riddle said in front of them.

The main boy gave a nod with a scared expression on his face, the other boys saw this and were scared also.

"Now, go to class." Tom Riddle said to them, the boys ran away from him like scared cats.

Em looked at him and gave a grin at him, she crossed her arms and stood her place.

"Wow, never seen a guy like that to do that for a girl like me." Em said to him, she was thinking to herself.

_Why the ever bloody hell am I so calm about this? He grabbed my arm last night!_

"Well I am a prefect and I do have to protect the other students from other students in possible of a ampush." He said to her, she gave a scoff at him.

"That's not what you did last night." She said, he looked at her and his eyes were dark red instead of dark brown.

"I was trying to-"

"Trying to what? Shut me up for good? Like what you said to that boy?" She said to him in a low voice. "I'm glad that I got away from you and not even sorry about cutting your 'beautiful' face."

She walked away from him, he stared as she walked. He gave a angered look but walked the opposite way.

_How the hell did she know what I said to him?_

Em laid on the grass outside of school, near the woods, she was holding up the Captain Amercia comic book that she was given to. She read as she laid, her owl Rainsrose was sitting near her. The sky was a bit cloudy but some sun came out, classes were over so no professors were bothering her as she read outside.

She finished reading and closed the comic book, she looked at her owl.

"Give this to a first year Hufflepuff boy with glasses." She said to her owl and it picked up the comic book with it peak and flew away into the school. Em laid back on the grass and took out her wand, she stared at her wand.

_"Everyone has different types of wands." Fantine said to a young Em, she picked up a box and held it in her hands. She bend down and opened the box to Em, in the box was filled with wands. "Everyone in our family had a different wand."_

_Fantine picked up one wand and looked at it, on the wand had a name carved on it._

_"This was your grandfather's, he had a Hipogryph talon core. Showing that he was respectful and kind." She put the wand back in the box and took out another wand that had a name on it too. "This was your aunt's, she had a Veela hair that was given to her by your grandmother who was a Veela. It showed her that even she wasn't that smart but she was beautiful."_

_Fantine put the wand back in the box and closed it, she put it on the floor beside her and took out her own wand._

_"I have a unicorn hair in mine, showing that I am strong, courageous and pure at heart. But it also shows that I put others first before me, I'm telling you all these different types of wands to show you that many have different meanings and I am hoping that you have a wand that shows your personality. Like it does for others."_

Em put her wand back in her robes and looked up at the sky, she saw that the stars were coming out soon. She gave a small smile and raised her hand up, reaching for the sky.

"Phoenix Tail." She said in a small whisper.

_Brave, smart, skilled, modest and protective. Sounds a bit like me._

**Late at night**

Em stood in the Room of Requirement, she had her long white nightgown on. Outside was dark but she lit some candles so she could see better, she looked around the room as she held her old ballet shoes.

She sat down and put them on, she tied the ribbons and stood back up. She stood on her toes and started to dance ballet but when she was about to pirouette, she missed her footing and fell to the floor. She looked down and saw that her knee was red, she knew that was going to leave a bruise by the morning.

She sat up and put her face in her hands, she started to sob quietly.

_Damn it, why can't I dance again?_


	6. Chapter 5: Cursing

A month had gone by, Em was sitting in her classroom with her head in a book. She was tired as hell but she was forced to read even though the words looked jumbled, she rubbed her eyes and read a little at a time.

She had seen Tom Riddle almost all the time since he was a prefect, he was trying to enforce rules on her since she was a troublemaker. Whenever she was beating up students, he told her off and gave her a warning. Whenever she wanted to skip class, he would find her and told her to go to class, when she didn't listen, he would give her another warning.

_Why the hell is he giving me warnings? He should have just written me a note and send me to Professor Dumbledore for punishment. Does he like me or something?_

"I heard that Devonshire is getting in trouble by Riddle." One of the students in the class said in a whisper.

"Are they together? They are always seen together."

"But that's when Devonshire is being told by Riddle, he's a prefect, they can't date."

"Yeah, she's a troublemaker and he's like police." Em heard the other students and gave a groan, she laid her head on the desk and rubbed her hand on her knee. She gave a soft hiss in pain, she had been practicing ballet for the past month but she had always failed and fell to the floor.

_Why can't I dance the same as I always did? Is something wrong with me?_

Em stood against the wall, she put her hand behind her head and closed her eyes. She was about to take a small nap but a owl stopped in front of her, she opened her eyes to see her owl, Rainsrose. Flapping her wings so she would be facing in front of Em, in her peak was a letter.

Em grabbed the letter and opened it.

_Can we talk? I'm waitin' near the woods. -H_

Em gave a sigh and got off the wall, she started to walk down the hallway with Rainsrose flying behind her.

**A few minutes later**

Em walked down the small hill and saw Hagrid in front of the trees, he was standing with his hair blowing a little in the wind. She stood a foot away from him with her hands in her robe pockets.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked him, Hagrid stood there in silence for a bit.

"I'm sorry 'bout before, I didn' mean it at all. I was just worried 'bout yeh an' yeh're always in trouble, I just didn' want yeh ter be like tha'." He told her, she only stared at him.

"Thank you for caring about me Hagrid, but I'm old enough to look out for myself. I don't need everyone to worry about me, I'm not the most important thing to everyone." Em said to him, Hagrid looked at her.

"Ter me yeh are important, I care 'bout yeh a lot." Em gave a smile at him.

"I care about you too Hagrid, thank you." She said to him, she held out her hand and Hagrid took it and shooked it.

"T-Thank yeh Em." Hagrid started to bawl out his eyes as he shooked her hand, Em gave a sigh and pat his back.

"You're still a little kid even with your height." She said to him as she smiled at him.

_"Keep being around people, don't be alone all the time." _

_I'll try mum._

**The next week**

Em was eating breakfest in the dining room, she read a book as she ate. The talking and whispering of students filled the entire room.

"Did you hear? Some people are getting sick now."

"That's scary, I don't want to get sick!" When Em heard that, she coughed outloud so that everyone could hear. Some of the students jumped and ran out of the dining room, Em gave a small smile as she ate a bite of her food and continued to read.

The cooing of owls echoed the room and flew everywhere, giving everyone mail. Many were letter from their famlies or presents, others were junk mail. Em looked up and saw that Rainsrose was flying towards her with a letter in her peak, the owl flew to the table and sat in front of her. Em grabbed the letter and opened it, she read it.

_We are writing to you, Euphemia Annabel Devonshire, to enform you that your aunt Sandra Wilders has fallen ill two days ago._

The letter said, Em looked at the letter and gave sigh at it.

_Why is she telling these people to write to me to just tell me that she's sick? She doesn't care about me. She never did._

She crumpled up the papers and took out her wand, she pointed it at the crumpled ball of paper.

"Incendio." She said and the wand sparked a flame at the tip, it started a fire at the ball of paper and burned it down to ashes. Em gave a sigh and when the ball of paper turned into ash, she got up from her seat. "Come on Rainsrose."

The owl flew to Em's shoulder and Em walked out of the dining room. As Em walked down the hallway she heard someone yell behind her and as she turned around, she was tackled down to the floor.

She groan in pain as she felt a heavy weight on her, she heard Rainsrose cooing and her wings opening and flying away. She cursed in her thoughts and opened her eyes to see a young female student, she had glasses and brown haired pigtails.

"S-Sorry! I was trying to go to class but I lost my footing!" The young british girl said outloud with a moan, Em gave a hiss in pain that she felt on her bruised knee. The young girl yelped and got off Em. "Sorry!"

Em touched her knee and gave a another hiss in pain, she looked at the young girl with glasses.

"You're extermely shy aren't you?" Em asked the young girl, the girl gave a small blush and nodded. "What's your name?"

"Myrtle Warren." The young girl said, Em took out her hand to her and Myrtle shooked it.

"Em Devonshire." She said to her, Myrtle gave a moan in response. Em's eyebrow raised.

"I can't believe I trumbled into the Devonshire Troublemaker! How can this get worser?!" Myrtle said outloud with another moan.

"Okay Moaning Myrtle, you don't have to be happy to see me." Em said to her as she stood up, she dusted off he robes. Myrtle looked at her and puffed out her cheeks.

"I'm not moaning all the time!" Em gave a chuckle and walked away from her.

"You're moaning all the time, so that's your name now." She raised her hand and put her hands in her pockets, Myrtle gave a moan as she ran to her classroom.

"Rainsrose!" Em yelled outloud as she stood outside, she was looking around for her grey owl. She gave a groan when she didn't hear any cooing. "Great, I lost my owl now."

Em sat down on the grass and put her fingers through her hair, she looked down at her dark brown hair and saw that it was getting longer.

_Maybe I should cut my hair again._

"What are you doing?" Em heard a familer voice and knew who it was, she turned her head to see the Prefect boy, Tom Riddle. The bandage was gone and no scars were on his face, his face was back to it's pale and clear state.

Em gave a another groan as she saw him, she turned her head back to in front of her.

"It's none of your business Prefect boy." She said to him, she stood up and Tom gave a grin at her.

"It is my business since I am a Prefect and we are in duty of protecting students and knowing what they do isn't causing trouble." Tom said to her, she turned to look at her and she gave a sigh.

"I'm just looking for my owl, okay?" She said to him as she walked down, close to the woods.

"How did she get away?" Tom asked her in a tone that sounded like he didn't care, Em didn't look at him.

"I was tackled by Moaning Myrtle, my owl flew away and that's how it happened." Tom's eyebrow raised when he heard this.

"Moaning Myrtle?" He asked, she looked at him.

"Oh, that's the nickname I gave her since she wouldn't stop bitching and moaning while she was talking to me." Tom stood froze when he heard her curse, he had never heard the other female students curse like that. Like a american.

She looked at him and saw he was frozen.

"What? What is it?" She asked him, he stared at her and shooked his head lightly.

"It was nothing, just a thought came through my mind." He told her, she stared at him and gave a chuckle.

"No, you were staring at me like I did something that was shocking. What was it?" She asked him again, he didn't answer her but she walked to him and held out her hand. She held it out near his face, her nails were near his cheek.

"Okay, I never heard a female curse like a-"

"Like a what? A sailor?" She asked him as she moved her hand away from him, he stared at her.

"Like a american." He told her, she gave a shocked look for a minute and looked away from him.

"My father was born a american, he moved to England." She told him as she looked at the woods.

"That's where you get your strange accent from?" He asked her, she looked at him.

"Strange accent?" She gave a confused look.

"You have a american and a british accent mixed, you curse like a american and talk normal like a british." He told her, she still gave a confused look and heard a cooing sound. She turned around to see Rainsrose, flying to her.

"Hey, where have you been?" She asked the owl as it flew down to her shoulder and gave a small cooing sound to Em. "Found my owl, now I'm leaving."

"Good." Tom said to her as she walked past him, she was about 2 feet away from him before she stood.

"Hey," She said, Tom turned to look at her and she looked at him. She raised her middle finger at him. "Fuck off." She told him as she walked away from him.

He gave a scowl and a grin.

_A female student cursing at me? That's shocking, but I won't use words to cursing you._

Em stood in her classroom, she was watching Professor Slughorn making a potion right in front of them. It puffed up a cloud of blue smoke and smelled like blueberries.

"Children, I would like you all to try making a similar potion like this with your own smell." He said to the students in the class, most of the students paired up in pairs but most were working in singles. Em was one of these students, she took off her robe and rolled up her sleeves.

But right when she took off her robe, her white button-down shirt was showing off her chest size. Most of the boys stared for a minute before either their female parners, girlfriends or even Professor Slughorn himself had smacked them in the head to pay attention to their assigment.

Em gave a sigh when she saw them, she started on the potion quick by using different ingredients. Professor Slughorn walked around the room, watching the students working. He walked over to Em and saw that she was nearly finished.

"Very quick to making that potion, have you done this before?" He asked Em, she looked at him and back to the potion.

"My mother taught me how to make different potions when she was stuck bedridden." She finally put the final ingredient in the cauldron, the potion puffed up a cloud of yellow smoke, Professor Slughorn and Em smelled the smoke.

"Honey, you used this smell didn't you?" He asked Em, she gave a nod.

"Yes. Yes I have." She told him, Professor Slughorn stood next to Em.

"We have the first student to finish the potion and done it perfectly." He patted Em's back and walked away from her, Em stared down at the cauldron filled with the honey scented potion. She gave a small smile down at it.

_Miss you mum._

Em sat down on a stool and picked up her bag, she opened it and took out her book. She dropped her bag and started to read the book, she touched the leather binding and smiled. Les Miserables, that was the name of the book.

_"Mommy, why do you like that book?" Young Em asked Fantine as they walked down the streets of Britain, Fantine gave a smile down at her daughter._

_"Because I was named after a character in this book." She told her daughter._

_"But who was she?" Young Em asked her mother._

_"She was a single mother who had only one daughter, she loved her dearly and cared deeply about her only. She worked everyday with different jobs to give her food and shelter, she died in the near middle of the book." Young Em gave a sad look on her face, Fantine saw this and bend down to her. "But I won't die now, I'll always protect you and love you dearly no matter what."_

_Young Em gave a nod at her, Fantine kissed her forehead._

Em looked over to the window and saw that the trees were empty, they had no leaves, nothing. But snow was coming to cover their naked branches.

_It's almost that time of year again._

**A few minutes later**

Every student left the classroom but as Em put her book back into her bag, she heard Professor Slughorn.

"Devonshire, come into my office." He asked her, Em closed her bag and hanged it over her shoulder as she walked towards the Professor's office door. She looked around the entire office and saw it looked clean and almost golden colored, she stood in front of his desk.

"Yes sir?" He stood behind his desk and looked at Em.

"I would like for you to be in my Slug Club, you are one of the most potential students I have seen this year." He told her, she gave a shocked expression.

"Professor, I'm not potential. I'm a troublemaker, I don't go to all of my classes or even pay attention." She told him, he shooked his head at her.

"Yes but you pay attention in my class." When she heard that, she froze. Why did she only pay attention in his class? Was it because potion class is the most easiest or was it because of how close it was to her mother? "You pay attention in this class because of your mother, she used to love potions didn't she?"

Em looked down so she wouldn't see him but she knew that he was staring down at her.

"That's why you used honey, she smelt like honey." He told her, she gave a nod. "That's one of the reasons why you are one of my favorite students, even though you are smart, you still love your mother even if she's gone."

She looked up at her Professor and saw that he was holding out his hand.

"Please, join the club. It would be perfect to show how talented you are." He told her, she thought about it for a minute. Would she be perfect for this club? She knew that she was good at some subjects and Slughorn was one of her favorite professors, her mother would be proud of her joining a club. She gave a small smile at that thought.

She took his hand and shooked it.

"I'll join but only because there's nothing to do now a days." She told him, Professor Slughorn chuckled at this.

"Then it's final, the next meeting will be this Thursday at 8." Em gave a nod at him.

"I'll be there." She told him and gave a small smile.

_I'm gonna have some fun mum, don't worry._


End file.
